It is found that the presently used loading method for electroplating is simply achieved by means of manual power. Hence, a lot of man power is required for the operation thereby increasing the cost and decreasing the production rate.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic loading mechanism for electroplating which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.